


Day 19 - Doing Something Together

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [19]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 190313





	Day 19 - Doing Something Together

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 190313

One day suddenly Yuto called Yamada in a panic mode. Yuto said that he needed Yamada’s help. Yuto told him where he is and fortunately Yamada didn’t have any schedule so he rushed over to where Yuto is.  
Yuto was in a park near his house. There was a little boy who crying loudly beside him.

“Yuto-kun!” Yamada run toward Yuto.  
Yuto heard Yamada’s voice and his face immediately changed to a relieved one.  
“Yama-chan, I’m glad you come. Please help me!”  
“What happen? And who is this?”

Yuto told Yamada what happen an hour ago. Yuto was asked by his mother to take the boy playing outside. The boy was a son of his mom’s friend. Yuto’s mom needed to go somewhere so he asked Yuto to play with the boy. Since Yuto didn’t have anything to do, he agreed and took him to the park. But the boy was suddenly crying 15 minutes after they were in the park. And Yuto didn’t have any idea why the boy was crying. Yuto tried to ask him but the boy keeps crying harder and didn’t answer his question. That’s why he called his boyfriend over. He knew that Yamada can associate well with kids.

Yamada nodded in understanding. He pulled something on his pocket and squat down.  
“Ne… Do you want candy? Onii-chan has some delicious candies.”  
Yamada open his palm and showing some candies to the boy. The boy looked up at him. He was still sobbing but seems interested. He nodded his head but he looked a bit afraid.  
Yamada was smiling at the boy and said  
“Daijoubu, here Onii-chan will give you all these candies. But you have to promise that you won’t cry anymore ne?”  
The boy nodded his head again. He stopped crying and reached for the candies.  
“Good boy” Yamada patted his head.  
“What’s your name?” Yamada asked.  
“Kazuhiko.” The boy answered while eating the candies happily.  
“Kazu-chan, do you want to play with Onii-chantachi?”  
Kazuhiko glanced to Yuto, a bit worried.  
“Daijoubu, this onii-chan won’t bite.” Yamada said while pointing at Yuto.  
Kazuhiko nodded his head.  
“Then what should we play?”

Yamada, Yuto and Kazuhiko then played some games with only the three of them. Kazuhiko was happily playing and running around a lot. He didn’t feel scare at Yuto anymore and now sleeping soundly on the taller lap because he felt tired after playing. Yamada caress the Kazuhiko’s face and smiling at him.

“Yama-chan sure good with kids. Arigatou.”  
“I love kids.”  
“You can be a good mother.”  
It took a while for Yamada to digest Yuto’s words before he realized and hit the black hair guy lightly.  
“There you go again, treating me like I’m a girl.”  
“But you really act like a girl sometime. You good at cooking and you like buying some house stuff. You are good with kids as well.”  
“Mmm… that’s true. But that doesn’t mean that I’m a girl.”  
“I didn’t say that you were a girl.”  
Yuto chuckled a little.

There was a moment of silence.

“But Yama-chan, if you are with me we won’t have any child.” Yuto said, somehow feels guilty. He knew that his boyfriend want to have a lot of kids. But it will be impossible for them to have one right?  
“I know. Sometime I also think about that. We can’t have a baby if we are together. But… even normal couple sometime can’t have a baby on their own and they are still happy with adopting unfortunate kids. I think we can also adopt some kids in the future. We will love them as if they are our own child.”  
Yuto was left speechless. He never knew that Yamada already thought about it. He was aware at the consequence of their relationship.  
He pulled him closer and hugged him from the side. He kissed his forehead and said  
“I’m glad that I love you.”  
“Me too.”  
Yamada replied as he smile beautifully.


End file.
